


just become a word

by athenejen



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Comfort, Light Bondage, Light D/s, M/M, Minnesota Wild, Multi, Polyamory, Rimming, blowjob, emotional h/c, pass_shoot_porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenejen/pseuds/athenejen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You need to tell him what to do."  Her mouth quirked up in a tiny smile.  "He likes that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	just become a word

**Author's Note:**

> Involves polyamory/open relationships and real life wives (though in conversation only). Also light bondage and D/s, only partially negotiated but very, very consensual.
> 
> Set after the Wild @ Predators game on March 9th, 2013.
> 
> Written for round 4 of pass_shoot_porn, for the prompt "Low is a height." Indirectly inspired by the song of that name by Great Northern, as well as the video for it. Title is from the song.

This wasn't how Zach had originally meant for this night to go down. Sure, they'd won, so at least there was that. But a win deserves celebration, especially a win like this one, with personal stakes on the line. But after the game, when the guys had started talking about going out for a drink, Sutes had just shaken his head and said, "Not tonight, too tired. Maybe next time," and no amount of cajoling had been able to change his mind.

Zach had gone with them to the bar, of course. He stayed for the first round, then bought them all round two before heading back to the hotel.

And now he was here, in the hallway, standing outside of Ryan's room and considering his options.

He glanced at his watch. It was late, but not so late that Sutes was likely to be asleep. Zach considered just leaving Ryan in there to mope by himself, let him get it out of his system, but, well. He'd been given a task, and he was going to see it through to the best of his ability.

Not that that would be a hardship.

The night before they left on this road trip, Becky had pulled him into the kitchen after dinner, and as he was elbows deep in soapy dishwater -- because Zach was raised right and helping with the dishes was second nature -- she said to him, quietly, "I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure," he'd said, smiling. He dried his hands on a dishtowel and gave her his full attention. "Anything."

"Good." She smiled back at him, looking relieved. "So, Ryan."

Zach winced. "Yeah, he's been a little wound up."

She gave him a dry look. "Sure, if by 'wound up' you mean 'worried out of his mind.'"

Zach winced again. "Yeah."

"Look," she said. "He's going to be fine. Ryan can play through anything. But after… He can get kind of wrapped up in his head, you know? And sometimes he needs someone to pull him out of it."

"… Okay?" Zach was aware that he probably sounded exactly as confused as he felt.

She pressed her lips together, closed her eyes, made a couple of sharp motions with her hands like she was trying to figure out how to say what she needed to say. 

She met Zach's eyes. "You need to tell him what to do." Her mouth quirked up in a tiny smile. "He likes that."

Zach felt his jaw drop open. He and Sutes and Becky and Alisha had… an arrangement, you could call it, but it was still pretty new, and while they'd all sat down that one time and talked about the guidelines and everything, it had been a fairly sterile conversation, nothing about _preferences_ or anything like that.

And the stuff he and Sutes had done so far had all been pretty tame -- awesome, yes (more awesome than he'd predicted, even), but completely straightforward.

This, though. He closed his mouth with a snap and fisted his hand in the towel he was still holding to keep from reaching down to adjust himself in his jeans.

"Are you sure?"

Becky tilted her head at him, as if to say "Really? You're asking me that?" in an extremely unimpressed tone of voice.

"I mean, of course you're sure, but. Are you sure he'd be okay with me, you know…?"

She grinned at him. "Oh, I'm sure." She leaned in to whisper in his ear, "We've talked about it."

Zach swallowed, hard, and tried not to let his imagination get too far ahead of him.

She pulled back, smiled brightly. "He likes to be tied up, too! And his safeword is 'kayak,' no, I have no idea why."

As Zach stood there and blinked at her, she turned back to the counter and picked up the plate she'd been drying, finished wiping it down, and put it away. Then she picked up the next plate. After a minute, Zach also went back to doing the dishes.

Just as they finished up, right before they were about to go back into the living room where Ryan and Alisha were watching some show on the History Channel, Becky put her hand on his wrist.

"Listen," she said. He could see an undercurrent of anxiety lurking in her eyes. "Don't forget to tell him when he does a good job, okay?" She bit her lip. "It's important."

Zach nodded, and took both of her hands in his. "Don't worry," he told her. "I won't forget."

It turned out to be hard to put out of his mind, period. Zach's had a lot of sex in his time, but most of it was pretty vanilla, save for that one girlfriend he'd had for a few months his sophomore year of college, who'd been _really_ into spanking. He'd always been pretty happy with vanilla (though the spanking had been hot, too, no lie). But apparently his brain had just needed a reason to start thinking about this stuff.

Let's just say there had been some additional considerations as he picked out a tie for his game day suit that afternoon.

So he stood outside of Sutes's door with his hand in his pants pocket, fingering the tie he'd shoved in there once they'd gotten out of the arena.

He took a deep breath, then knocked. "Sutes? You still awake?"

There was a long, long pause, and just as Zach was about to knock again, there was a shuffling sound from behind the door. After a few moments, the door opened.

"Zach." Sutes looked rumpled and not-quite-relaxed, but like he was trying to be, wearing sweats and a threadbare Badgers t-shirt.

"Hey," said Zach. They stared at each other for a moment, then Sutes opened the door wider.

"Come in, if you want. I was just watching some TV."

Zach followed him into the room and when Sutes flopped down onto the far side of the bed, Zach flopped down next to him. They watched NHL Network highlights for a few minutes in relatively companionable silence, but Zach could feel how tense Ryan still was next to him.

Zach tapped the back of his knuckles against Ryan's knee. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Sutes said, and then sighed. "I mean, it sucked, but we won, so it's _fine_ , I'm fine." He closed his eyes for a moment. "I just didn't know it was going to suck _that much_."

"Yeah," said Zach. "I hear you."

They sat there for another few minutes, until Zach reached over Sutes to pick up the remote control. He turned off the TV, then set the remote down on the nightstand.

Sutes looked at him questioningly.

Zach bit his lip, and felt mildly gratified when Sutes's gaze dropped to his mouth for a moment. A good sign, he thought.

"So, uh. Becky says your safeword is 'kayak'?"

Sutes's eyes widened, and he sucked in a sharp breath. Then he nodded, and his expression shifted from shocked and tense to something much softer. Something almost… hopeful? Hopeful and trusting. And suddenly, Zach was sure this was going to work. This was the right thing to do for Sutes. Thank God, because after thinking about it for days (and having had one conversation with Alisha about it -- she'd also found the whole idea hotter than he'd expected), it was almost embarrassing to realize just how into it Zach himself was.

"Okay," said Zach. "Okay, good." He reached out to tug on the hem of Sutes's shirt. "Take this off?" Shit, too uncertain. "I mean, take this off, and your pants, too."

Sutes stood up without a word and stripped efficiently. Zach hadn't said anything about the boxers, but those came off with the sweatpants and Sutes didn't seem bothered by it at all. Zach took a moment to just look at him, standing there naked at the side of the bed. He shifted over to sit on the edge, then reached out, skimmed his hand over a few of Sutes's bruises and scars, and saw Sutes's cock thicken quickly from half hard to mostly hard in response.

He looked up to see Sutes watching his face intently. Zach licked his lips, saw Sutes's eyes track the movement. Good. Still in it.

"On your knees," Zach said, and it came out kind of raspy, but with authority, at least to Zach's ears. To Sutes's ears, too, if the speed at which he dropped to his knees was any indication.

"Careful," Zach admonished him. Sutes nodded sheepishly, wincing a bit as he adjusted his kneeling stance. On instinct, Zach ran his hand along Ryan's shoulder soothingly, and Ryan leaned into the touch, just a little, just enough for Zach to know that he'd gotten it right again.

"Okay," said Zach, and took his hand away from Sutes's warm skin. He unbuttoned the cuffs of his dress shirt before placing his hands on the bed at either side of his body, resting. "Now take off my shirt."

Sutes nodded, and button by button opened Zach's shirt, then pulled it gently off his shoulders and down his arms. Zach took the shirt from him and tossed it toward the chair in the corner of the room. Then he placed his hands back on the bed.

"Good. Now my pants and belt." Sutes made quick work of the belt, but the pants gave him a little more trouble. His fingers fumbling with the clasp and zipper felt torturously good on Zach's trapped hard-on, but Zach made sure stay still until the zipper was all the way down. Then he stood up, and the rush he got seeing Sutes still on his knees in front of him when he looked back down was unreal.

He pushed his pants and boxer briefs down his hips and off, then picked them up by the beltloop to fish his tie out of his pocket before tossing them onto the chair with his shirt.

When he sat back down, he found Sutes staring fixedly at the tie in his hand.

Zach cleared his throat. "Turn around."

Sutes obeyed him quickly. Zach looped the tie around his lower forearms and wrists a few times, making sure to keep the flat of the tie flush against Ryan's skin, then tied a careful knot.

"Feel okay?" Sutes nodded. "Don't pull too much, I don't want to have to cut it off, okay?" Another nod. Zach ran his hand down Ryan's arms, checked the knot one last time. "Okay, turn back around."

Sutes shuffled back around, and the raw, open look on his face made something constrict in Zach's chest.

He leaned in, slowly, until his lips were only a centimeter away from Ryan's, and whispered, "Kiss me."

Ryan's eyes fluttered shut as their lips met. The kiss started out tentative, almost sweet, until Zach slid his hand into the short hairs at the nape of Sutes's neck, tilted his head the way he wanted it, and held Sutes up as he licked deep into his mouth and took and took and _took_ until he ran out of breath. When he finally released him, Sutes was panting hard and swaying a little on his knees, and his eyes, when he opened them, were glassy with want. His mouth was red, and wet, and fuck, fuck, how had Zach not known this about himself?

"Suck me," he demanded hoarsely, and God, he could _see_ Sutes's dick twitch.

Sutes's mouth felt even better than he'd thought it would, even better than he remembered from the one time they'd done this before, warm and wet and, and, and, and _welcoming_ , and just. _God_. Zach forced his eyes open and the sight of Sutes with his mouth stretched around his cock, eyes closed and abs straining to keep himself upright as he sucked--

 _Fuck_. "Fuck, fuck, _fuuuuuuuuuck_." Zach collapsed back on the bed, trembling, as Sutes sucked him through it, then pulled off with a pop that caused one last shiver. That had to be the fastest he'd gotten off since he was a teenager with distinctly bisexual tendencies at boarding school. Somehow he couldn't find it in himself to be embarrassed about that.

"Zach," he heard Sutes say. "Zach, _please_." Oh fuck, Sutes.

Zach pushed himself back up to sit on the edge of the bed. Sutes was still kneeling in front of him, still naked, wrists still bound behind his back. His face was pink, skin flushed all the way down his chest, and his dick looked red and achingly hard.

Zach couldn't help himself. He pulled Sutes in by the nape of the neck and kissed him, hard, until the bitter taste was almost gone, until Sutes was whining a little with impatience.

Zach pulled back to say, "Your mouth is amazing. God, that was so good." He reached out, tapped the tip of Ryan's leaking dick playfully. "Now we'll do something about this." He grinned as Ryan's hips twitched forward eagerly.

He stood up, grabbed a pillow from the bed, and set it gently on the floor a few feet away from Ryan's side.

"Face here, ass in the air." Ryan's eyes widened, and Zach rushed to add, "We don't have condoms, so no fucking, but you'll like it. Trust me."

After that first moment of surprise, there was no more hesitation. Sutes somehow managed to not lose his balance while arranging himself despite not having use of his hands; it wasn't exactly graceful, but as far as Zach could tell he made it work through sheer core strength.

The noise Sutes made when Zach reached out to run an admiring hand across his ass made Zach almost wish he was a teenager again, because it was a damn shame there was no way he was going to be able to get it up again any time soon.

Maybe in the morning, he told his dick, and spent a minute checking the tie, running his fingers under the edges and making sure it was as comfortable as possible.

Sutes waited with more patience than Zach would've been able to show if their roles were reversed. "Good," Zach murmured. He palmed Ryan's ass with both hands, squeezed thoughtfully. He spread him open and leaned in. "Hold still."

He didn't bother to tease, just licked over him firmly with the flat of his tongue and went to town, Sutes practically shaking under him. The sound Sutes made in his throat when Zach pressed his tongue all the way in was fucking obscene, and after that it just seemed natural to stick a finger in his mouth to get it wet enough to press in alongside.

He tried a couple of different angles, until he found the one that made Ryan jerk his hips involuntarily and pant into the pillow, "Please, please, oh, please," muffled but plenty loud enough for Zach to hear.

He pulled his face away to add a second finger and really thrust, and was rewarded with, "Ohgodohgodohgod, _please_."

So he wrapped his hand around Sutes's cock and said, "Come," and Sutes did, and it was one of the hottest fucking things Zach had ever seen.

Afterwards, he helped Sutes stagger up -- carefully avoiding the sticky spot on the hotel carpet -- and flop facefirst onto the bed. He gently untied the knot and unwrapped the silk tie, and pressed kisses to the red marks on Ryan's wrists.

"C'mon," said Zach, petting Sutes's shoulder. "Let's get under the covers." He made sure to pitch his voice in a suggestion tone rather than a command tone, and Sutes turned his head to meet Zach's eyes and smile.

"Yeah, okay."

They climbed into bed, and after a minute or two of lying side by side, not touching and staring up at the ceiling, Sutes huffed out a half-laugh and turned towards Zach.

"I'm pretty sure you're the little spoon in this scenario," he said, pushing at Zach's shoulder.

"Yeah, okay," said Zach, smiling. He turned onto his side to let Sutes tuck himself in behind.

Sutes pressed a kiss to the back of Zach's neck, making him shiver.

"Maybe next time you can fuck me," suggested Ryan sleepily, sounding more relaxed than he had in days.

"Maybe," Zach agreed. "Or maybe next time I'll make you fuck me."

Zach felt Sutes grin and nod against his shoulder. "Sure, yeah. Whatever you want."


End file.
